From the Dark Path
by Queen Nan
Summary: A moment of treachery leads to a race against time to save one of their own, but will they save her before she is forever changed? Her time away begins a story to span the ages of another world. Hints of Swan Queen, Swan Mills Family, Regal Believer. Mentions and appearances of Hood and Hook but no Captain Swan or Outlaw Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I will preface this fic by saying both Hook and Hood while mentioned will not be with either Regina or Emma in a romantic sense, that said both a heterosexual marriage and affair will be mentioned though we will not see anything of either relationship in this fic except for mentions. **

**A.N2: This fic is in large part a prologue fic for a much larger fic to follow. Swan Queen will begin in this fic but a true relationship will not be built until the next story.**

* * *

**Once Upon an Age: From the Dark Path**

**Chapter One**

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes narrowed dangerously as the Blue Fairy moved towards Regina with a false sort of air. He eyed her hands and tilted his head as Regina edged back and away from the Fairy and nearly bumped into the large looking glass that was positioned behind her in his shop.

Regina's mouth pulled back into a snarl as she snapped out, "Stay back Moth..."

Snow sighed out, "Regina..."

Emma for her part spoke up, "What the hell is going on?" She turned her attention to the Blue Fairy, "Why did you call Regina here?" Her own green eyes narrowed, "And why did you make it seem like Gold was the one to ask her to come here?"

Rumple took a threatening step forward as he hissed out, "That is what I'd like to know?"

The Blue Fairy's placid small smile vanished slowly as she shifted and her hands clenched before she reached her hands into her cloak.

Rumple's fingers twitched and then his hands were shooting out almost before he could think as the Fairy hurled a handful of powder at Regina's face. Regina brought her hand up instinctively and Rumple's own own magic slammed into her just before the lion's share of the power hit Regine full in the face. Regina's own magic only managed to stop a bit of the Fairy's powder from hitting her.

Emma's own reaction was only slightly delayed as she threw her hands out, reacting with magic she had little control over, trying to protect Regina.

As Emma's magic joined the the other three magics the cloud of energy mushroomed back and slammed into the mirror behind her, causing the inert glass to shimmer blue as Regina was blasted back off her feet and into the glass. Rather than shatter Regina's whole body disappeared with a slight whoosh.

Emma surged forward and threw herself at the mirror but before she made contact her mother caught her around the waist and did her best to haul her back, "Let me go! Regina!?"

Gold's scowl was deep as he stalked forward, intent on the mirror himself. He placed a tentative hand against the cool glass and turned with a snarl to stare at the Blue Fairy who was staring at the glass with the slightest bit of surprise marring her face.

Snow's voice was small as she held a still struggling Emma, "Blue... what did you try to do?"

The Blue Fairy's face hardened, "I sought to end the evil the Queen brought into our lives once and for all."

Emma's struggle towards the mirror stopped as she tore from her mother's arms in a surge of magical strength and seized the Blue Fairy, "You tried to kill her!? She was good! She was trying so hard to be better!" The Savior was enraged and to Rumple's surprise her eyes were now wet with tears, no doubt she was now also thinking about the son she shared with the Queen and what they were meant to tell him about his mother's fate.

The Blue Fairy's scoffed, "I am an agent of good. I would never seek to murder another. I simply intended to return her to a younger, more innocent state."

Emma frowned but did not release her grip, "Like... like what you did to August... I mean Pinocchio?"

The Blue Fairy nodded, "Yes. She would be a child and innocent once again."

Rumple stalked forward with a snarl, "What she fails to mention is that Regina, the Regina who existed would have been gone. Her memories gone along with the years of age." He snapped after a moment, "You wear your mantle of good but this attempt was nothing more than a soft murder. Her heart would have beaten but Regina, the true Regina would have been gone forever."

Emma's grip reasserted itself on the Fairy's clothes, "How could you do this to us? To Henry?"

The Fairy's lips tightened, "She needed to be punished."

Snow shook her head, "She was working towards redemption Blue..."

The Fairy snapped finally, "That child of evil would never truly be good! Could never truly be anything but a dark soul." She nodded towards Rumple after a second, "And anyway what about what he tried to do?"

Emma's eyes focused on him though she didn't release the Fairy, "What did you throw at Regina?"

Rumple folded his hands over the handle of his cane and replied truthfully, "I recognized her intent a moment before and threw a very primitive anchoring spell to try and shield her memories. Even if it worked she'd still have the mind and emotions of a child but her memories of being Regina would be there. My hope was that we could simply age her back up."

Emma nodded slowly, "Well I have no idea what sort of magic I threw out but was Regina shielding herself from you or from Mother Superior?"

Rumple paused and then shook his head, "I don't know. I would hope she recognized the true threat considering that the Fairy lured her here under false pretenses and would have allowed you all to think I was responsible for Regina's sudden second childhood had you and Snow White not accompanied her."

Snow frowned powerfully at the Fairy before pointing towards the mirror, "Where does that lead?"

Rumple shrugged a shoulder, "It is a portal to another world I acquired during my time in the enchanted forest. It did not lead to this world so it was useless as a means to reach Bae but it is functional though inert before. The magic it came into contact with must have charged it just enough to send Regina through."

Emma scowled and demanded, "Where does it lead?"

Rumple frowned, "To a world with magic. Once I realized it couldn't be the world Bae had been sent to, I left. I was there less than a day."

Emma's shoulders sagged, "A world with magic... ok so we go get her, right now." She waved at the mirror, "Charge the thing. Now."

Rumple shook his head, "I have no idea how, not in this world anyway. Magic is different here and if we use the wrong combination of spells the glass will shatter and the portal will be destroyed." Rumple added after a moment, "Something you should know about this other world Miss Swan... time works differently there. Many minutes have passed here since Regina fell through the portal."

Emma cocked her head, "So?"

He nodded towards the mirror, "So she's been in that world for a week at least by now."

Emma's jaw dropped as Snow White's eyes went wide with horror, "WHAT?!"

* * *

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: If anyone figures out what world Regina was in (And it is an established fictional universe) PM me. Please don't ask in reviews. I'd like the reveal to be at the end of this story at all possible.**

**A.N2: For the record this is set in a fictional season 4 where the Frozen stuff didn't happen. Marian was brought back from the past but Elsa was not. No Snow Queen stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

It had taken all of Snow's strength to stop Emma from throwing herself at the mirror again after Rumple had announced just how differently time worked in the world Regina had landed in but she'd managed. Just barely.

Emma's struggles had morphed into all out rage towards Blue that quite honestly Snow shared as Emma spoke harshly, "You are under arrest lady!" She'd taken the cuffs from her belt and clamped them around Blue's wrists before anyone could think to stop her.

Blue spoke loudly, "You will not arrest me! Snow, surely you won't let this stand."

Emma shook Blue and prevented Snow from speaking, "I'm locking you up until we get Regina back but so help me if we don't..." She trailed off as she stared hard, the threat in her voice clear. She leveled her glare on Rumpelstiltskin, "And you had better figure out a way to get that thing to work." She jabbed a finger towards the mirror before hauling the Blue out of the store.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, "Snow White..." She looked at him intently and he continued, "By the time I found a way to power that mirror Regina might have lived and died two lifetimes over. It will take me weeks of research to find a way to safely open the mirror and even if I did find a way while Regina was still alive in the other world, we'd still need to find her in that world."

Snow's face had gone pale as she spoke softly, "So we won't be able to get her back?"

Gold shook his head, "Not with the mirror but if you have any beans I might be able to cobble together a spell using one of those to find Regina in the other world and pull her out without any of us entering."

Snow nodded, "What will it cost us? For you to help?"

Gold frowned at her before replying shortly, "Provide the bean and my part will be free of charge. With any luck Regina will have been aged down to a child but retained her memories. If that is the case then I might have four or five days to work and it will take at least that to weave the spells together."

Snow frowned, "How much time will have passed for her if it takes us that long in this world?"

Gold made his way to behind the counter and replied evenly, "I can not be sure but at least 20 years by my estimate, probably more."

Snow wrapped her arms around her waist, "Oh no... she could... she'll think we abandoned her... that much time..."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded solemnly, "That much is likely, but with any luck Regina herself will do what needs to be done to find a way back to this realm."

Snow exhaled heavily before she spoke firmly, "I'll have one of the dwarves bring you some beans. I'm going to see about Emma and telling Henry."

Rumpelstiltskin cocked his head before offering softly, "Please tell my grandson I will do my best to find a way to bring her back but do not give him false hope. We may not reach Regina in time. That world is a dangerous one and thanks to your fairy friend Regina is likely a child in an unfamiliar world. Her only real chance is her memories."

Snow's eyes hardened as she nodded once, "I'll make sure he knows that this might not end well." She shook her head as her eyes watered just a bit, "I can't believe this happened." She turned on her heel and pulled out her cellular phone as she moved from the shop.

* * *

Henry's eyes were wet with tears as Emma gently explained what had happened to his other mother.

He looked from her to Snow and then to David before speaking firmly, "We have to go through the mirror! We have to go now!"

Emma placed a hand on his knee, "Gold said that by the time he figured out how to use the mirror safely in this world she'll have died of old age in that one. The beans are the fastest way."

He glared for a moment before demanding, "Well why can't we just use a bean now?"

David shook his head, "Henry we can't guarantee where the portal would open and in an unfamiliar world finding you're mom might take years."

Henry's stare was mutinous, "It's already going to take years! She's going to think we left her there! That I didn't want rescue her!" He stood abruptly and added, "Give me a bean, I'll go by myself."

Emma let out a sigh, "I want her back too kid, we all do." She motioned to her parents and the other people in Granny's, all of whom wore sympathetic looks.

It was Robin who spoke up from his wife's side, "Henry... your mother would never want you to put yourself in danger for her sake."

He scowled at him before spitting, "If you really cared about her you'd go get her, no matter how long it took." His posture and glare was frighteningly similar to that of his adopted mother as he added, "You are all supposed to be heroes... and she'd go get Emma if it were her. My mom would go get her because I asked."

Emma flinched, knowing that Henry's hold over Regina meant that the statement was likely a true one, "Henry... we aren't planning to leave her there, but we need to do this safely, the last thing we need is to end up stranded in another world. We can't be sure the beans would even work once we're in that world."

Henry exploded, "20 YEARS!" He smacked his hand on the table, "She'll be in that world 20 years if we do it his way!"

David spoke sternly, "Henry you need to calm down."

His grandson sassed right back, "You calm down!" He turned his poisonous gaze on Tinker Bell, who as the only Fairy present was the only target for his spite, "I hope my mom sets that stupid Moth's head on fire when she gets back." His lip trembled, "20 years Emma... she could... she could have a new family... a whole new life. What if she's there for so long that she forgets me."

Emma didn't believe a world existed where Regina would forget Henry but she couldn't say she wasn't worried that in the 20 years she lived in the other world she'd move on with her life, especially if she believed they'd left her to her fate.

She didn't want to lie to him, "Henry... I promise you, we will get your mother back as soon as possible, but we're doing it safely."

Henry glared at all of them once more before landing on Robin once again and then back to Emma, "None of you are heroes, not really. None of you are brave enough to save." He turned on his heel and stomped out the door.

Emma watched him go before asking in a tired voice, "The beans are on lock down right?"

Snow nodded, "I had Leroy lock up the ones he didn't give to Rumpelstiltskin."

Belle spoke up, "He'll find a way, I know he will."

Emma cocked her head, "But will it be too late?" She shook her head, "I better catch up to Henry and make sure he doesn't try to tunnel his way to the other world."

* * *

It had taken the lion's share of five days and at nearly 11:30 at night they were rapidly approaching the sixth day of Regina's absence, meaning she'd been in the other world even longer than they'd planned for and Henry knew it. The boy was angrier than he'd ever been and every time one of his grandparents, Emma, Hook, or even Robin denied him a bean he grew angrier.

He looked ready to snatch the bean from his grandfather's hand and chuck it at the floor himself but Emma's solid grip around his shoulders prevented him from doing so.

Rumpelstiltskin was trying to explain what he'd accomplished with the bean and as yet another minute, another week passed for his mother he exploded, "Explain later! Get her back now." He barely resisted stomping his foot as his grandfather nodded curtly.

The Dark One nodded and swept a hand back, "Move back, I don't want anyone getting caught in the portal." The group moved back as he squared his shoulders, "Dr. Whale be at the ready, I don't know what state she'll be in."

Whale shifted and glared, "This is ridiculous."

Charming growled out, "Shut up and do what you're told."

His grandfather hefted the bean and cast it to the floor. Even as the portal began to form and Henry felt the tie of the anchor press against his chest, Rumpelstiltskin began swirling his hands and as the portal grew larger a large phantom hand extended from his grandfather, surging towards the portal and into it. The green specter vanished and then a moment later a figure was being pulled through. Henry's nose wrinkled as the acrid smell of burnt hair and charred flesh assaulted his nose. The portal winked out of existence and the phantom hand released the blackened figure gently onto the ground of the city hall forum room.

Emma's grip around his shoulders released as she tore forward with Snow hot on her heels, "Regina?!"

The figure remained still as Emma moved to her side and slowly reached out to turn her over. His view of his mother was obscured by Emma even as his birth mother let out curse.

"Whale!" Emma motioned the doctor forward and shifted to the side to allow him access.

"Is it her?" Henry couldn't help but ask.

Snow turned away from the sight of his mother and caught him in a tight embrace, "Don't look Henry. She's hurt." She nodded to David, "She's barely clothed, just some scraps of metal and leather, take off your coat so he doesn't see her."

David shrugged off his jacket and moved forward as Whale spoke tensely, "She's been stabbed in the chest."

As David hovered over the group and caught sight of his mother he sucked in a breath, "It looks like a sword wound."

Whale spoke, "She's losing blood too fast, and look at her, she's been burned!"

From where he stood Henry could see that the Doctor's hands were covered in blood as Emma spoke, "She doesn't look burned though, fix the stab wound Whale or so help me..."

Off to the side Roland let out a whimper in his mother's arms, "R'Gina... papa help her." Robin took a stutter step forward but was stalled as Rumpelstiltskin stalked forward.

The older man snapped out as he dropped to Regina's side, "Move your hands. Savior place your hand on her forehead and picture the wound closing, I need your power to help heal her." Emma did as she was told and as his grandfather's hands hovered over his mother's still form a white glow burst from Emma's hands and a darker glow from Rumpelstiltskin's.

David spoke loudly, "It's working!"

Snow's grip on him tightened even further as slowly but surely his grandfather and mother healed his mom.

Finally his grandfather drew his hands away and passed a single hand over his mother's head, returning the burnt hair to its former beauty, "She'll be alright, physically at least."

Emma nodded but didn't not seem able to tear her eyes away from his mom, "She was being burned at the stake..." The anger in her voice was clear, "And then someone stabbed her!" She snapped her head up, "David give me your jacket."

David passed the jacket to Emma and as his birth mother covered his mom Henry finally moved forward and dropped to her side. Her face was still blackened from the smoke of what he could only assume was a very large fire and her face was still marred with pain. She didn't look any older than she had when she'd fell through the mirror, and she might have even been a little younger to his eyes as he poured his gaze over her. Her wrists were bruised and he thought they might have come from ropes or maybe chains.

His voice shook as he spoke in barely a whisper, "They hurt her..." He reached out a shaky hand and placed it on her bare shoulder.

As his skin touched her bared shoulder her eyes snapped open and she sprang to her feet with an angry snarl, looking around wildly. The words that poured from her lips weren't English and it was the most frightening moment of Henry's young life as she tore away from them and turned her body to face them aggressively. She held David's jacket to her chest and as her hand flexed he flinched, sure she was about to conjure a fireball and toss it at someone's head. Instead her hand went to reach over her shoulder and upon coming up empty the angry glint in her eyes intensified. Her gaze darted wildly over them as she swayed on her feet and all but snarled at the gathered group before her eyes landed on Henry and stopped dead.

He took a cautious step forward even as both Emma and David tried to pull him back.

He moved forward slowly as his mother's glazed eyes focused on him intently and then shock washed over her features. She took her own step forward and then paused, staring at him with the most uncertain look he'd ever seen from her.

As he moved close enough to touch she reached out and cupped his cheek slowly as she breathed out, "Hen... Henry?"

He nodded, "It's me mom... You're home."

To his horror her features crumpled as her eyes filled with tears. Her face became a heavy mask of grief as she sank to her knees in front of him and clutched at his waist, sobbing in earnest. The words that she spoke were again not English as she heaved with sobs against his stomach.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and tried to console her, "I'm sorry mommy. I'm so sorry! We didn't forget you. I'm sorry it took so long."

She shook her head and continued to cry and just barely he could make out the words that sent a shock through his system and forced his arms tighter around her, "My girls...my poor girls."

* * *

**Read and Review please  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: As before, if you guess the world please don't post it in a review. PM and I may confirm or deny. Cheers.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Henry didn't have time to react to his mother's pained muttering as she let out breath and sagged in his arms, "MOM!?"

Emma and Charming rushed forward to help him hold her before Charming huffed out a breath and hefted her into his arms, "We need to take her to the hospital."

Whale nodded, "I agree, she might be healed but she needs blood and I definitely need to check her out to make sure there isn't any lasting damage done. She could probably use some oxygen too if she was really burned. She probably inhaled more than a little smoke."

Charming nodded curtly, "Then let's go." His hold on Regina was gentle as he led the way out of the town hall.

The hospital wasn't far but Emma spoke anyway, "Should we take a car?"

David shook his head, "I can carry her, the hospital isn't far."

Emma nodded and reached out a hand to trace Regina's lip as they walked, "She still has the scar..."

From behind them Gold spoke up, "Cora gave that to her at two, when Regina wouldn't stop crying."

Emma flinched and pulled her hand away as Snow spoke, "I can't believe someone tried to burn her at the stake."

Hook grumbled out just loud enough to be heard by everyone, "Is anyone really surprised. She probably reverted back to her old ways."

Before Emma, Henry, Snow, or even Gold could snap at him Marian snarled out, "Quiet Pirate. No one has asked for your opinion."

She shifted Roland in her arms as the little boy spoke, "Is R'Gina going to be alright Mama?"

Marian spoke firmly, "Yes my love, she'll be alright."

Roland smiled up at his mother before laying his head against her chest, "Good, she's nice Mama."

Marian nodded before looking at Robin who was smiling gently at their son.

From next to Regina Henry spoke as they neared the hospital, "Grandpa?" Both David and Gold looked at him but his attention was on Gold, "You have to make another bean..."

Gold frowned at him, "Why is that Henry?"

Henry stared at his mother's still figure and whispered, "She... I think she had daughters. We have to get them and bring them here, if we don't she might try to go back and they hurt her in that world."

The entire group focused completely on Regina as Snow let out a tiny whimper, "Daughters... Oh no."

As David laid her gently on a stretcher Emma let out a growl, "I want to choke something..."

Whale moved past Gold only to be caught and shoved against the wall by the Dark One who hissed, "If any further harm comes to her in your care Doctor I will deal with you personally."

Whale scowled at him, "I take my oath seriously."

Gold scoffed but released him, "Do not forget it then. See to her." Whale stormed off after Regina and Gold stared after him for a long time before turning his attention to Belle, "I am returning to the store, if Regina truly had daughters in the other world she won't leave them there. Will you..."

Belle nodded, "I'll stay and if there is any change I'll call you."

Gold nodded and turned on his heel to stride from the hospital without a backward glance.

The rest of the group entered the waiting room and settled in to wait.

* * *

Three hours later saw Whale coming towards them with a frown in place, "She's as alright as she can be. We had to sedate her when she came to in X-Ray room and tried to choke one of the techs."

Emma rocked on her heels, "She reacted violently?"

Whale nodded, "She was disoriented which is to be expected, and from a psychological standpoint it may take a little while for the Regina we knew to reassert herself. She was in the other world for some time." He hesitated before adding, "Whatever life she led there... it was a harsh one. I found evidence of scaring on her back, from what looks like a whip and she has several healed breaks and more scars than before she was sent into that world." He cocked his head, "She doesn't appear to be malnourished which is a surprise considering the abuse her body has taken. Another odd thing, the smoke damage I'd expected wasn't present."

Emma's knuckles were white as she nodded curtly, "Thank you Dr. Whale."

He nodded, "She'll be fine for the night as I have no intention of lowering her sedation yet. If you all want to head home she'll keep."

Emma turned to look at Henry and was met by a defiant glare, "Yeah... I think we'll stay. If she's sedated do you think it would be alright to see her?"

Whale shrugged, "Sure just don't try to wake her up. Hopefully when she comes to she'll stop snarling in another language and trying to strangle people with her bare hands."

Snow cocked her head, "She's more physical than she used to be..."

Charming placed his arm around her shoulders and asked, "Do we... is it possible she doesn't have magic? If she's attacking with fists instead of fireballs maybe she doesn't have her magic."

Emma shook her head, "I don't think it works like that, if she had her memories, which she must because she clearly remembered Henry, she'd remember her magic."

Snow nodded before speaking, "Maybe she couldn't freely use her magic in the other world. If she learned to rely on other things first it would explain her new instincts."

Emma sank back into her chair, "Great, a Regina who punches first and asks questions never..."

Robin offered with a smile as he and Marian stood, "Maybe less fire is a good thing?"

Emma shrugged, "Are you headed home?"

Marian nodded, "Yes. This little one needs to go to bed."

Roland grumbled out, "No I don't..." Even as his eyes drooped again and he let out a little snore.

Emma watched the family leave before standing, "Come on kid, let's go to your mom's room."

Henry jumped to his feet and powered forward while Snow spoke, "I left Ruby with your brother so we're going to head home. We'll be back first thing in the morning alright?"

Emma nodded, "Sure. I figure Henry isn't going to want to go to school tomorrow."

David frowned, "He's missed four days already."

Emma started down the hallway, "I'm just glad he didn't manage to find away to the other world with as angry and determined as he was." She called over her shoulder, "See you in the morning."

* * *

Emma sat on one side of Regina's bed and as the sun peaked in through the blinds she slowly lifted Regina's hand and examined them.

They were different, so different than before. Before Regina's hands had been soft but strong, nails well kept and not a callous in sight. They'd been soft and warm in Emma's own hands that had always felt rough by comparison. They'd been the hands of royalty with their smooth palms and fingers.

These hands though... they were rough. The nails, still kept well, were dirty now, marred with black soot though Regina had been cleaned up by the hospital staff. Her palms had obvious callouses on each hand and her fingers were rough in a way Emma had never expected. And there were scars now. A deep still red scar marred the back of Regina's left hand and another more healed scar split the lines of her palm in half. Emma traced the scar on Regina's palm and wondered at the life Regina must have led in the other world to have returned with such different hands.

"An arrow gave me that one... I caught it but it tore my palm..."

Emma's head snapped to look at Regina who was staring hard at her, "Regina..."

Regina's eyes were narrowed as she replied in a near hiss, "You've aged well... Miss Swan." Before Emma could respond Regina's eyes teared again as she tore her gaze away and whispered, "What torment is this... I think I even saw Henry as he was... not as he must be now."

Emma hesitated for a moment before touching a gentle hand to Regina's chin and lifting it, "He's sleeping there Regina... He hasn't aged."

Regina's eyes sought out their son and the tears that had welled fell, "How... How is it possible?"

Emma replied quietly, "It has only been five and a half days Regina... time moves differently in that world, faster."

Regina stared at her, "I... you didn't forget me? You didn't leave me there on purpose?" Her voice was small as she stared into Emma's eyes.

Emma shook her head vehemently, "No Regina! I promise you we got you back as soon as we could." Regina nodded slowly and reached out, offering Emma her hand which the Savior took as she asked gently, "How long was it for you?"

Regina's voice was nearly vacant as she replied, "28 winters... 28 name days." She closed her eyes and breathed, "Nearly 29."

Emma squeezed Regina's hand, "God Regina..." She wanted to apologize again but didn't have the words, instead she spoke firmly, "Gold is working with another bean Regina. We're going to get your daughters back too... Henry... he said you mentioned daughters at the town hall."

Regina's eyes snapped open and to Emma's horror instead of relief on Regina's face her lip trembled as she shook her head, "You can't save them... They..." She turned her head and buried her face in the pillow as her body shook, her voice was so muffled Emma could barely make out the words, "He murdered them... one last betrayal..."

Emma swallowed as she placed her free hand on Regina's shoulder, trying to offer her what comfort he could as she whispered, "I am so sorry Regina."

She let Regina cry herself out before asking, "Who... who killed them?"

Regina's face went hard as her jaw locked and her eyes narrowed to slits, "The same man who betrayed me to those who meant to burn me at the stake." She locked eyes with Emma and finished, "My husband." She spat a second later, "May he never be forgiven."

Emma's jaw dropped, "Your husband?"

Regina nodded as she rested her head back against the pillow, "That world... I... I'm tired Emma, I think I'll go back to sleep." She muttered out as her eyes drifted shut, "Tell Henry I missed him every day for 28 years Emma."

Emma nodded, "I will." She kept her hand wrapped around Regina's as she stared down at the now sleeping woman, wondering at the horrors she'd been forced to live in a world she'd been banished to and in her mind, abandoned in.

* * *

"HER HUSBAND?!" Snow's voice, though quiet, was still shrill as she scowled hard at Emma, "Her husband had her burned at the stake after murdering their daughters?!" She turned to David and announced, "Call Gold and tell him I want the bean. We'll drag her husband through the portal and let Regina tear him apart!"

From the bed Regina spoke unexpectedly, "I expect he is already dead or soon will be Snow..."

Snow jerked her head to look at her former Step-mother, "Regina!" She hesitated, "May I..."

Regina eyed her a bit suspiciously before she softened and nodded, "You may."

Snow lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Regina's shoulders in a firm embrace, "I was so worried about you Regina."

Regina accepted the hug without complaint and even patted Snow's shoulder gently, "Thank you Snow." As Snow pulled away Regina added, "Thank you for your demand that we drag my whoreson husband into this world so that I can tear his heart out and lay it at his feet as he laid the hearts of my daughters at mine." Her voice was hard and her eyes glittered with un-shed tears as she continued, "I expect his sons will murder him themselves when they discover his betrayal, if they have not already. The eldest was 16 and my youngest girl was but 7...That he betrayed me will be enough to undo him, but what he did to my girls... He'll be torn apart for that but not by me. The path of vengeance is one I left many years ago." There seemed to be little pleasure in her voice as she spoke, only a bone deep weariness. A moment later she rubbed at her chest, "Where is Henry?"

Emma spoke, "He went to get a soda." She waited for Regina to tell her off for the sugar but the words didn't come, "He missed you so much Regina... we had to make sure he didn't steal a bean to go after you himself."

Regina smiled softly and for just a moment the sadness on her face fell away, "My prince... he would have been a true prince in that world. I would have made it so." Quietly she whispered, "He would have liked them... his sisters, his step-brothers."

A second later and Henry was bounding into the room, "Mom!" He rushed the bed and heedless of his slightly longer limbs, he clambered onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I was so worried."

Regina's hand came up to cradle the back of his head as she bent to press a kiss to his hair, "I'm... I'll be alright eventually. I..."

He looked up at her, "I'm sorry about my sisters mom. I..." His eyes teared just a bit, "I'm sorry we can't save them. I would have liked to have met them."

Regina pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and murmured, "They'd have loved you little Prince."

Henry leaned back, "What did you call them? I'm your little Prince but... what were they?" He scrambled to add, "You don't have to tell me if it makes you sad."

Regina shook her head, "My eldest girl would not abide any sort of sweet nickname, so we called her Lady, and my youngest was my Rebel... she was the most stubborn child I've ever encountered, strong willed from the start." She blinked away her tears, "I promise they'd have adored you Henry."

Henry nodded before he laid his head against her chest, "I'm sorry you lost them mom."

Regina's hand smoothed over his hair as she corrected him gently, "I didn't lose them Henry. They were stolen."

* * *

**Read and Review please  
**


End file.
